


If only my tears would fall

by otaku1232123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku1232123/pseuds/otaku1232123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed meets someone in the streets of central. They become friends and Ed spends the night because he has no other place to crash. When he wakes up he is bound to a chair and being questioned. The interrogatot decides to do something that breaks Ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only my tears would fall

~Ed age 11, Al age 10~~The day after Ed and Al tried to bring there mom back~

"Alphonse?" Ed says weekly from his bed at Granny Pinaco's house.

"Yes Nii-San w-what do you need?" Al says with a slight stutter. He isn't yet comfortable with the ringing that echos when he speaks.

"Your body is metal now Al. Im sorry. You cant sleep, eat, or cry any more"

"I promise..." Ed says, trying to stop the tears from spilling over. "I promise I will do all in my power to get your body back. Anything it takes. I promise you, I won't cut my hair until we get your body back. even if it ends up at my feet. i wont cut it." Ed says starring at the white above him.

"Thank you Ed"

~Ed age 15 Al age 14~~Ed is still working hard to get Al's body back~

"Well, do my eyes deceive me Lust or is that the boy we are looking for?" Envy asks the jet black haired girl standing next to him.

"Yes i think so Envy" She says then adds. "You can do what you want to get the information out of him"

"Hey Al, go to Mustang and give him my report please. I have to go do something. I'll be there tomorrow, Okay?" Ed says giving his little brother the papers.

"Okay, be safe tho" Al adds then walk in the direction of central. Ed starts walking the opposite way when a strange boy bumps him and drops his bags.

"OH geez, i'm sorry about that." Ed says as he bends down and grabs the papers. The strange boy bends down at the same time, just as Ed finished his sentence and they bump heads.

"I'm so so so sorry, what can i do to make it up. i'm sorry sir. Umm i think you dropped this... this... A STATE ALCHEMIST POCKET WATCH! ARE YOU A STATE ALCHEMIST?"

"Ya i am." Ed ways handing the rest of the papers to the boy. "Can i please have that back?" Ed asks

"Can i please look at it for a little bit. Are you Edward Elric the youngest State Alchemist?"

"Yes i am Edward and you cant open it. Its closed with alchemy." Ed says while the boy studies the watch in his hands.

"Wow i cant believe that i bumped into you. Can i buy you some lunch?" The boy asks eager to know more about Ed

"Sure, whats your name?" Ed asks as the boy gives him his watch back.

"oh, i'm Hatushina, you can call me Shina for short if you would like." With the name exchange done, the two boys walk to the Cafe. Ed orders Ramen and Shina orders the same.

The two chat as they eat when Shina asks Ed a question he wasn't expecting. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure Shina, do you have a place i can sleep for the night, i am kind of out of a place at the moment with my brother at central command"

"Ya i do. you can crash with me." With that the two boys head out to Shinas house. Edward forgot what he needed to do but didnt care. When they get there the two enter the small apartment.

"Can I take a nap? I have been on a train" Ed says streching.

"Ya sure. sleep on the couch." with that Ed fell into a deep sleep on the couch. when he awoke he didnt expect what happened next. Ed was bound by his hands and feet to a chair.

"Hatsushina? Were are you?" Ed calls, not noticing the figure on the dark side of the room.

"Oh poor Edward, you think you could really trust a stranger?" From the drakness, Hatsushina appeared. Ed was shocked when a glow starting at his feet and traveled to his head. Envy stood before him with a smirk on his lips. "Hello, I'm Envy. I will be the person who tortures you today."

Ed tried to get the bindings free but couldn't.

"Tell me Ed, What is that military planning?"

"I dont know. All i want is to get Als body back."

"Well. if i cant get it out of you, then i will make you spill" Envy said and grabbed Eds coat and ripped it off. Envy grabbed his metal arm in one hand and the plug with the other. In fear Ed begged for him to not do that. With one tug of the handle Ed was wincing in pain. Envy reconected his Auto-mail just to undo it again. Envy repeted this several times but stopped after Ed broke down. "Spill" Envy smirked

"I dont know anything." Ed repeted several times but Envy didnt listen to him. Envy reached on the table and grabbed a pair of scissors. "NO PLEASE DONT CUT MY HAIR." Ed sobbed as he say the scissors reach for the base of his braid. Ed felt a slight tug then a little weight drop off. He knew Envy had cut it off. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" Ed yelled over and over. He didnt feal the pain on his port any longer. it was masked by the pain in his heart. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THATS ALL I HAD LEFT TO LIVE FOR. YOU BROKE THE PROMISE I WORE I WOULD KEEP." Ed was panting now. still feeling the scissors snip at his hair, then his bangs. Ed was still balling when a punch across his face knocked him out cold.

Ed woke up in an ally. He hoped it was a dream and put his hands to his head. All he felt was stubble and started sobbing again. "IM SO SORRY AL. I COULDNT STOP HIM. I TRIED BUT HE WOULDNT STOP. IM SORRY! IM SORRY MOM. I COULDNT HELP IT. I TRIED TO KEEP MY HAIR LONG BECAUSE YOU LOVED IT BUT ITS ALL GONE NOW. IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY." Ed continued to scream out that he was sorry. Once he had calmed down to a soft sob he got up and pulled his hood over his head. He walked to central command. Still sobbing as he walked in and went strait to Mustangs office. He knew Al was there.

Ed walked in the room and say Al "Nii-san how was your night?" Al says standing up

"IM SORRY ALPHONSE!" Ed screamed and ran to his brother. "Im so so sorry. i couldnt stop him. i couldnt stop Envy." Ed said over and over.

"What happened" Al said. With that, the sobbing Ed pulled his hood off and everyone in the room he had ignored at first gasped. "Envy did this to me. im sorry Al i couldnt stop him. The promise i made was broken and now even the one to mom is gone to." Ed said colapsed on the floor still sobbing. Before anyone could say anything Ed ran out the door and out of the building. Ed ran and ran until he reached a cabin he had seen in the woods before. He stepped inside and sat on the floor.

"Im sorry." those were the words Ed had said before he transmuted a knife. He placed it over his chest and screamed "IM SORRY ALPHONSE!" and Ed pushed the knife in his chest as far as he could. He wasnt aware that Al had walked in just as he pushed the knife.

Al sat over his brothers body, now limp. Al wished he could cry but he couldn't. the words Ed had spoken years ago finaly rang true to him

"Your body is metal now Al. Im sorry. You cant sleep, eat, or cry any more"

Al didnt want to live at all so he ripped off his helmet and broke his blood seal. His body fell backwords and the last thing he said was "I forgive you brother"


End file.
